Efficient use of frequency resources is one of the most pressing issues in modern wireless communication systems. Modern wireless communication networks serve large numbers of users, many of whom consume large volumes of data services. Efficient use of the frequency bands used to provide such services is needed to avoid interference between users, and one of the ways that network operators achieve such efficient use is through cooperation between wireless network cells. Cells can cooperate so that, for example, smaller, shorter-range base stations can provide services to user devices within their range while larger, longer-range base stations can provide different services, using different frequencies, over a longer range. To take another example, user devices near a cell boundary between adjacent cells may receive services from each of the base stations serving the adjacent cells. Such multipoint cooperation generally allows for assembly of cell groups for cooperation, and considerable efficiency gains can be achieved through proper selection of cells for a cooperating group.